parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - Adverts - TrainBoy43.
Here is an advert that should be dubbed in English by TrainBoy43's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast commercial from Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 advert. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Gordon as Globox *Bertie as Murfy *Murdoch as Clark *Molly as Uglette *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Stanley as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Rosie as Tily *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit *Edward as Houdini *Mavis as Betilla the Fairy *Percy as Tarayzan *Duck as Joe *James as The Musician *Toby as Bubble Dreamer *Neville as Cookie *Henry as LacMac *Belle as Betina *Caroline as Flips *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *BoCo as Photographer *Cranky as Umber *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Daisy as Razorwife *Old Stuck-Up as Axel *Spamcan as Foutch *George as Jano *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, and Bulstrode as The Robot-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark * Evil Thomas as Darkman * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Rabbids * The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre * Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums * Bulgy as Ales Mansay * Elizabeth as Begoniax * Spencer as Count Razoff * D261 as Inspector Grub * Johnny Cuba, Nantucket, Zorran, and Zebedee (from TUGS) as The Knarrens * Hector as Rigatoni Transcript Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) *Narrator: For the first time, since March 17th, 2000 has released seven of the Rayman characters in the game, Rayman 2 at McDonald's. This is a quite story, that is ready to start. (Thomas and Emily are at Burger King, eating and drinking the chicken strip meal, with large satisfries, medium coke and a chocolate fudge sundae, a whopper, large satisfries, a bottle of water, and a soft serve cone, and playing with some model toys of themselves, with Gordon giving them their usual orders. Thomas on a plum, Emily floating, Gordon pointing firm, Thomas riding a shell, a cage with a spiral door inside, one of Diesel's minions, S.C.Ruffey, and Thomas standing up and putting his thumbs up. A large sphere appears out of nowhere and spins around the whole room, and floods the whole place with Gordon getting soaked, and two lightsabers popping out onto Thomas's two hands while two pistol guns land on his belt. Thomas's right hand has a blue lightsaber while his left has a green lightsaber. Emily, having caught a pistol gun and a blue lightsaber, looks worried, along with Thomas, who gasps, astonished to see a prison ship with S.C.Ruffey on it) *S.C.Ruffey: Prepare to meet your doom! (Thomas activates his power fist, and shouts 'Never!' crossily at S.C.Ruffey, and shoots an energy sphere at the ship, causing it to explode, and forcing him and Emily to run away, worried) *Thomas: Because now we are back and ready for action. (Gordon opens the door and walks forward to see that Thomas and Emily are once again back in order) *Emily: You never forget the great days of video games, do you? *Gordon: This is why we're in Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast on Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 collection parody part. Rated E for Everyone. (throws out a Sega Dreamcast and a Rayman 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast box cover and disk into the game console) To see more game consoles, feel free to see more commercials of them, by making full movies of all twenty six of them. *Narrator: The Voice Cast Stars: Thomas the Tank Engine as Rayman, played by Paul, Gordon the Big Engine as Globox, played by Alan, Emily the Emerald Engine, played by Kayla, and S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws, played by Simon. *TrainBoy43: Hey, Andrew Smith, would you be like if you made your own video game parody version? Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) *Casey Jr: (with a pipe in his mouth) I've been working on this train set, All my live long day! (chuckles) Who wants to work the live long day? (builds a model train set to make it just like The Island of Sodor by putting a lot of tracks, tunnels, stations, sheds, signal gantry, switches, rolling stock, and engines and sees Basil coming toward him with a newspaper in his mouth and a Big Daddy meal box with a Corn Cobette, a piece of original recipe chicken, large fries, and a large drink on a plate) Aw, well, thanks, chuck. *Basil: You're welcome. *Casey Jr: (puts some DCC controls plugs on the model tracks and turns one of its levers to reverse a hornby model of Thomas the Tank Engine up to six freight cars, like one coal car, a sodor mail car, a cattle car, a timber car, a supply car, a boxcar, and a caboose) Yes, and I quite like making model train sets, that are owned by me. (eats his food and turns the lever forward and starts Thomas and his freight train from the station into the countryside. As Thomas rounds the curve, he heads toward a giant farm shaped house, but ends up going too fast for the curve, then comes to a screeching halt when Casey pulls the lever in reverse to stop the whole train) Oh, wow. That was close. (notices a can full of strange substance and decides not to touch it) No, I mustn't touch it. *Narrator: The Voice Cast Stars: Casey Jr as Agent Ed, played by Paul, and Basil as Edwin, played by Simon. Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) * Scar: There! We've made the opening to Thomas Saves The Day and Other Stories in 1994 on VHS and made by Strand VCI Entertainment. Real, not fake! * Puffa: Did somebody make a bootleg copy to one of the Video cassettes? * Scar: Oh no. Is that Puffa? * Puffa: There you are, guys. Tell me the truth, and ask me, do you think you've made a bootleg copy to one of the videos that you've made? * Scar: Well, I'm afraid I cannot say this, but, yes. I have, and I'm sorry. * Sonic: Then let me see it. (looks onto the computer and gasps in surprise and sets his teeth together before he lets out a massive roar to scare Bill and Scar) Bill and Scar! How dare you work hard to treat us unfairly like that! That's it! Both of you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for three months! I'm closing your accounts! From now on, I will handle you both! * Scar: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. You can't close our accounts. (Puffa closes Bill and Whoopie's accounts) * Bill: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Now see what you did, guys? You've closed our accounts. * Puffa: I don't care. You fools have to get used to it. These were for your own darn goods. Both of you are wearing nappies. * Scar: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. We're too scared to wear them! * Bill: And we'll tell you that we have a life and will live forever as long as we do. * Sonic: Look at me, you bad boys. I don't really care, both of you are not too strong. Both of you are babies, and heck no, both of you do not have lifes, and both of you always get fired. Now, live with that! And look at my life, it's supposed to be happy and healthy, for I've turned into a blue hedgehog. Now, time to put on your diapers! * Bill: Look, Sonic. You'd better not put diapers on us, and we're still too strong! * Scar: Yeousch! These hurt. They're killing us. * Sonic: No way, you guys. I'll tell Dr. Double Dee when he gets home. Remember, always be good guys, and make real VHS and DVD openings. * Narrator: The Voice Cast Stars: Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels, played by Paul, Bill as Whoopie, voiced by WiseGuy, Scar as Jojo, voiced by Professor, and Sonic as Tinker, played by Simon. Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) Category:TrainBoy43